


Swift Spear and Delicate Flower

by K00l_twili



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity, Zelpha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K00l_twili/pseuds/K00l_twili
Summary: Gonna be a zelpha fan fic !!!! Age of calamity timeline
Relationships: Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Swiftly, like a fish underwater, Mipha's spear jabbed through the air. Mipha's webbed fingers gripped onto the spear carefully. The Zora princess poised her weapon, ready to strike at the air again but lowered the spear once she heard the patter of small feet behind her. Mipha turned to see her baby brother Sidon, looking up at her. His face slightly showed his awe at his older sister's skills.

"Well, hello Sidon!" Mipha exclaimed cheerfully.

Sidon giggled and smiled at his sister. Mipha smiled back but her eyes seemed cloudy and distant. Seeing her brother in the present had continued to remind her of when Sidon had came from the future to rescue her. Through time travel, it had been made possible. Fighting beside Mipha's grown brother had been quite an experience for her, though it was short lived. 

Once evil was defeated, prince Sidon returned to the future. Mipha missed that Sidon, but was greatful that he had came to save her, so that she may live to see the current Sidon grow to that age. Mipha snapped her focus back to her little brother. "Are you ready for the ceremony?" asked Mipha.

Sidon nodded. Mipha's lips curled into another smile. "Good."

"Is Father coming?" the princess asked the little prince.

Sidon shook his head. "Uh-uh." 

"Oh, I see." Mipha lifted her spear to her chest. "Well I suppose we should get moving soon then. I'll go get the Lightscale Trident and gather up troops for our party." 

Mipha dived down one of the many waterfalls of Zora's Domain, Sidon watching her happily. She made her way to the room where the ceremonial Lightscale Trident was resting and retrieved it. She then rallied up Zora soldeirs who would escort her and Sidon to Hyrule castle for the ceremony.

-

Zelda donned her ceremonial dress. It was a navy blue and gold at the hems. Zelda sat on her bed and brushed her gold locks, having to insist to her maids that she could do it herself. Sure she was a princess, but she wasn't helpless. For Hylia's sake, she had sealed away Ganon. Certainly, she could clothe herself and brush her own hair.

As Zelda groomed herself, she recalled the event of the battle of Calamity Ganon. All of Hyrule was at stake and Ganon's numbers were many. But miraculously, Hyrule's army managed to take down Ganon, with Link slaying the beast with the sword of evil's bane and Zelda sealing ganon away with her power.

For whatever reason, Zelda's mind wandered to Mipha. She had been there at that battle, fighting Calamity Ganon with her trident, while pridefully wearing her champion tunic. 'Why am I so focused on Mipha?' Zelda thought. 'She played just as an import role as the others. She shouldn't stand out.'

Zelda shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Now," she said to herself. "I must get going."

Zelda stood and walked formally out of her room and through the castle. She found her way into the throne room, where she stood before her father. The old king looked down on his daughter. His stare was hard but his eyes were kind, almost forgiving. Zelda rarely saw a look like that in him. The Calamity had always had him stressed. But now with its defeat, he could rest easy.

Because of this, a lot of pressure was taken off of Zelda as well. Thank the Godesses.

Zelda looked around the throne room. While much of it had been repaired, the room was damaged in some areas, due to Ganon's seige on the castle. Zelda looked at her father once he began to speak, "Good. You are here. The ceremony will start soon."

"A-are any of the champions here yet? Or Impa?" the princess asked her father.

"I do not think so." 

Zelda didn't let her disappointment show on her face. 

She decided to wait in the throne room for her guests arrival. After a while, a royal guard came rushing into the throne room. He bowed and recieved a nod of approval from the king and then announced, "Your majesty! You have visitors at the castle doors!"

"Well go on," the king commanded. "Who is it?"

"It is the prince and princess of the Zora, your majesty."

With no hesitation at all, Zelda dashed from the throne room to the castle's front doors. In excitement, she forgot that she was supposed to walk like a princess. Seeing the princess, two guards nodded and opened the castle doors. Standing outside were two red Zora's and their troops. 

Mipha gazed at Princess Zelda with Sidon at her side. "Hello princess."


	2. Water and Light

Mipha silently waited for Zelda's response. Zelda took a deep breath, as if something was troubling her, and spoke, "Welcome Lady Mipha! Welcome Prince Sidon!"

The princess of Hyrule also nodded to acknowledge the Zora gaurds. 

Mipha was confused at how the Hyrulian princess now looked genuinely excited, when only moments before she seemed unsettled. The Zora glanced at the Hylian sideways. There was no way for her to know what was in Zelda's head.

"Please, come in," said Zelda.

The group of Zoras followed the princess into her castle, politely admiring its interior. Mipha stared at the paintings on the walls, many of landscapes from areas in Hyrule. An interesting painting caught her eye, one that depicted a woman with golden hair holding a golden triangle. Mipha guessed this was meant to represent the Hylian with the blood of the goddess. Princess Zelda.

Mipha quickly glanced in Zelda's direction. Zelda glanced back, like she had sensed Mipha staring. Mipha blinked at the princess, then looked away.

Shortly, they entered the throne room where the white bearded king sat - King Rhoam.

"Greetings honored guests," the king was quick to his formalities. "Sidon, prince of the Zoras. And Mipha, princess of the Zoras, one of the five champions of Hyrule, and pilot of the divine beast Vah Ruta."

Mipha bowed in respect for the king, as did her brother and the Zora soldiers.

"Please enjoy this ceremony. I hope you feel more than welcome at our castle," came the king's voice. "You may be dismissed."

The Zoras stood up from bowing. "Thank you King Rhoam," Mipha spoke softly. "We are honored to be your guests."

The king nodded.

Zelda turned towards the Zoras and walked up to them. "Lady Mipha." Zelda's voice startled Mipha.

"U-um yes your majesty?"

"Would you like a tour of the castle? I-I'm sure you've seen some of it already and I know it isn't in the best shape but perhaps if I escorted you around the place it would pass time before the other guests arrive. Y-you don't have to see the whole place, that's-"

Mipha intereupted the princess. "Your highness, that sounds quite lovely."

The two princesses smiled at each other.

Zelda turned her head to the side, looking away shyly. She pulled some of her hair behind her pointed ear. "Let's go."

The princess grabbed Mipha's arm to direct her down one of the castle's halls. Mipha was surprised at the informality but wasn't opposed to it. Though, once Zelda had noticed she had grabbed the crimson Zora's arm she pulled away from her. For whatever reason, it had left Mipha slightly disappointed.

Zelda guided Mipha around her home, showing her paintings on walls and explaining what they meant. She told Mipha about what materials the walls were made of and apologized for the wreckage leftover from Calamity Ganon. "It's alright," Mipha assured her.

Just as Zelda had suggested "we should go back soon", a royal soldier found them and told them that the other champions had arrived and that the ceremony would begin shortly. The princesses hurried to the throne room, where the champions Urbosa and Revali waited with the king and Impa. "Where's Link and Daruk?" Zelda asked.

"They're outside," Urbosa said in her calm but strong voice. "They wanted to be ready for the ceremony as soon as they could."

Revali seemed to mutter something under his breath, though it could not be heard.

"Well, shall we go meet up with them?" suggested Zelda.

Urbosa and Impa nodded. "Why not," Revali said, almost sarcastically.

Mipha never understood why Revali always had to give others a hard time, especially Link. She was sure he had a good heart deep down there. It was a shame it didn't always show.

The champions, Impa, and Zelda hurried out of the castle to the courtyard, with the king following them. Outside waited Daruk and Link. On his back, Link carried the sword that sealed the darkness. The Master Sword. With that very sword, he had slayed the beast Calamity Ganon.

Link, the hero. Link the hero that Mipha had fallen in love with.

She had fallen in love with him, yes. But had those feelings lasted? Mipha thought that after the hero defeated the great evil she'd only feel more affection towards him. But lately she felt that her feelings toward him had dwindled.

There wasn't anyone else in the way of her love for Link. At least, she didn't think so. But Link was her first love and she was still so confused about how love worked.

Mipha decided to walk up to Link and greet him. She bowed with a hello. Link only nodded. Silent, as always.

While Link did talk, he seemed to avoid it a lot. If it was a yes or no question, he would just nod or shake his head. Mipha was sure to pry some conversation out of him though. 

"So. How has your day been Link?"

"Good." A one word answer.

"Are you excited for the ceremony?" Link nodded.

"Link how are you feeling? In general, I mean.

"Fine."

"You sure?"

Nod.

Mipha gave up. She only smiled at the Hylian soldier, so that he would hopefully fall under the impression that Mipha was satisfied with their conversation.

Link never seemed to open up to Mipha anymore. It was rather frustrating. From what Mipha had noticed, Link would talk the most to Princess Zelda. Mipha felt a small pang of jealousy at the thought.

It was fine, though. That was what Mipha told herself.

With her recently empty feelings towards Link, jealousy was unnecessary.

Rhoam spoke for Zelda to begin the ceremony. The champions and Impa circled around Zelda and Rhoam stood back. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Princess Zelda, Lady Impa, and the champions of Hyrule. It was you that defeated the beast Calamity Ganon. And becaude of that, all of Hyrule thanks you."

The champions, Impa, and Zelda bowed for the king.

"Lady Impa of the Shiekah tribe," said Rhoam. "The Kingdom of Hyrule thanks you for your partaking in slaying Calamity Ganon. The royal family shall always respect your tribe."

The king then began to address the champions one by one.

"Master Daruk. Pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Rudania. My deep respects for your aid in the battle against Calamity Ganon. Your tribe shall forever be respected by the royal family."

With a bow Daruk gruffly said, "Thank you, your majesty."

Daruk backed up, while Urbosa came forward as her name was called. "Lady Urbosa. Chieftain of the Gerudo. Pilot of Vah Naboris. With your part in the battle against Calamity Ganon, Hyrule has been saved. The royal family shall honor you and your tribe for generations."

"Master Revali."

The Rito bow master stepped forward. "Pilot of Divine Beast Vah Medoh. Without your assistance in striking down Calamity Ganon, our kingdom would have suffered. The royal family forever honors your tribe."

"Mipha."

Mipha stepped towards the king at the sound of her name. "Lady Mipha. Princess of the Zora. Pilot of Vah Ruta. It is with your help, that the beast has been slayed. Deepest regards to your family and tribe."

Mipha stepped back with the other champions, feeling quite honored. Next the king commanded Link.

"Royal knight Link. The one who weilds the sword that seals the darkness. The one who slayed Calamity Ganon. The Kingdom is forever in your debt."

Mipha watched the knight kneel. Mipha wouldn't have been standing here alive without him.

Lastly, Princess Zelda stood forward.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule. The one who possesses the blood of the goddess. My daughter. It was you who sealed Calamity Ganon, finishing the battle against the beast. Hyrule would be lost without you."

Mipha watched with intrigued eyes. It was amazing that a seventeen year old girl could hold so much power.

After the ceremony was over, Zelda came up to Mipha. "Thank you for your help Mipha," she said. "I and the entire kingdom of Hyrule appreciates it greatly." Mipha wondered why the princess had chosen to come talk to her specifically. Then, she saw that the princess had gone to thank the others as well. Why would she have thought Zelda was interested in her specifically? She hadn't done anything more than the others. Truly, she just needed to clear all these questions from her head and join the others for the ceremonial meal.


End file.
